


Plan of Attack

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plan of Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow sat up, adjusting the pillow behind her back. She held the sheet so that it covered her breasts and looked down at Giles' disappointed gaze. "So, I was thinking…"

He sat up as well, drawing his knees up so he could rest his arms on them. The sheet pooled at his waist, offering her a view of his muscled chest. "Yes?"

She smiled at him and mimicked his posture. "It's been a while since…well, since we started this relationship."

He raised an eyebrow. "True."

"Almost…almost a year in fact."

"In what? Two months?"

She nodded. "Right. So…"

"Yes?" He lay back, reclining against his pillows.

"You're doing this deliberately, aren't' you?" She glared at him. "You're trying to make this difficult." Crossing her arms over her chest, she settled into pouting.

"My question would be, since we've been together so long and have known each other longer, why are you having so much trouble asking me to set a wedding date?"

"Fine." She continued glaring. "Why won't you set a date?"

"I already have."

"And no using indecipherable prophecy as an excuse. What?"

"I've already set a date."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Well, I thought with your recent hospital stay and being behind in your schoolwork, you wouldn't have time to…"

"But I had it all planned!" She continued to glare, though her eyes were now filled with tears. "Well, not planned but the plan was all planned."

"Willow…"

"I mean, my bouquet was going to be…"

"White roses for Jenny."

"Right. And Buffy and Cordelia's dresses were…"

He sighed. "Forest green."

"Right and…how do you know all this?"

"You discussed it quite at length while you were drugged during your hospital stay. You insisted I take notes so I could picture our wedding in case anything happened to you."

"Oh."

"Between myself, Xander and Oz, I think we got most of the details."

Her lower lip was still jutted out in a pout and her eyes remained uncertain. "And so we're getting married on…?"

"Summer solstice." His green eyes shone as she smiled down at him. "If that's all right?"

"I love you."

He nodded. "And I love you." He reached for her and tugged her down to his side. She turned slightly so that she was pressed tightly to him.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Pick out the girl's dresses. Pick out your own. Show up."

"Wow. You're thorough."

"Well, there is one other thing."

She smiled happily. "And what is that?"

He turned so that they were facing each other. "Thank me."

***  
"Thank you, hmmm?"

"I think it's perfectly in order. Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her, wondering how she would respond.

"I think that would depend on how good of a job you do." She sat up, tossing the covers on top of him. "I'm going to take a shower."

He watched her go, his eyes wide with surprise. "I just wanted a…I didn't expect an engraved note, love."

"I know what you expected," she said softly as she peeked back through the door. "But you don't always get what you want, do you?"

He shoved the covers aside, striding after her. She was almost to the bathroom door when his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her naked body against his. "You're being a tease."

Moving slightly, Willow positioned herself against him so that his cock rested between the firm globes of her bottom. She stood on her tiptoes then sank to her flat feet, rubbing the hot flesh with her body. Giles growled against her shoulder as he pressed heated kisses on her soft flesh. "I'm…not a…tease," she managed to gasp as his teeth grazed her skin.

"What would you call it?" He tightened his hold on her waist and lifted her so that her feet dangled above the floor. She let out a soft shriek as he turned and made his way back to the bedroom.

"I was…just seeing if you'd follow?" Willow's statement lacked conviction as he set her back on her feet. His erection was hard against her and she couldn't help but press back into him to feel it press deeper against her skin.

"You don't know the answer to that by now?" His voice was barely above a breathy whisper and Willow was having a difficult time remaining standing. Moving his lips from her shoulder, he nibbled her earlobe. "Feeling a little weak in the knees?"

She managed a nod. Giles moved her away from him so that he could pick her up and place her on the bed. He'd managed to push the covers completely off when he'd followed her, so she lay sprawled on the dark blue sheets. "I guess you want me to thank you now?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh no, love. I'm going to punish you now."

"Punish?" A hot rush ran through her. "For?"

"Teasing." He walked away, heading toward his dresser. She watched him with hungry eyes as his muscled form moved unself-consciously across the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a box. "I was going to save this for a special occasion, but I think it might be better to use it now."

"It?" Willow squeaked softly.

"Well…" he drawled. "Them."

"Them?" Her green eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation. He gazed down at her, a smirk raising the corner of his mouth.

He set the box on the bed and opened it, making sure the lid obscured her view. She started to change positions when his strong hand clamped around her ankle. "Ah-ah. No moving love. Not until I ask you to."

She nodded, her eyes growing wider. Slowly a smile spread across her face and Giles hid his sigh of relief. He'd been worried for a brief moment that he would frighten her. He should have known better.

"All right. What should I do?"

He pulled a silk scarf out of the box and wrapped it around the ankle he held in his hand. Securing it loosely, he looped the free end around the bedpost. "Lie still."

A shudder ran through her at his husky tone. He took her other leg and repeated the ritual with another scarf. The silky material caressed her skin, the short fringe along the ends almost tickling her. "All right."

He watched her as she swallowed hard, her excitement becoming visible in her body's reactions to him. He grabbed another item out of the box and started for the head of the bed. Willow's eyes followed him, focused on his erection, which seemed to grow impossibly harder. She licked her lips, parting them slightly as he drew nearer.

Grabbing one hand, he slipped the leather restraint over her wrist. It was shaped something like a figure eight and allowed him to loop both her hands together. Using the small metal hook that joined the leather in the middle, he fastened her to the headboard.

As the hook slid into the small ring attached to the wood of the headboard, Willow let out a quiet squeak. Giles glanced down at her, his smile full of promise. "All right, love?"

She nodded, her chin trembling with sensation.

"Shall we see what else is in the box?"

This time she whimpered, increasing the speed of her nods.

He moved the lid aside, knowing that from her position she could no longer look down to see what he was doing. "I went shopping a few days after our little fiasco in the mall." He heard her giggle and smiled. "No, I didn't go into the lingerie store, but I figured there was more than one way to punish you. Then things fell apart."

"Rupert…"

"But we're back together now," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And I think it's long past time, don't you?"

She nodded yet again, realizing he was deliberately ignoring her words. He set the empty box aside, leaving whatever else had been inside it on the bed. Moving over to sit next to her, he ran a gentle finger across her lips. She kissed the callused thumb, her tongue teasing it.

"Do you think I could make you scream?"

"I was hoping that was your intention."

He nodded once, as though in agreement. "Raise your head?" She lifted her head forward, letting him slip a pillow beneath her neck. Grabbing two other pillows, he stood and ran his hand along the underside of her thigh. "Now, brace your feet against the bed and raise up."

She did so, allowing him to slip the pillows beneath her. His positioning of her allowed her to spy the soft hint of curls between her legs and she closed her eyes, her imagination captivated by the thought of watching him slide inside her.

"Now, now. No closing your eyes yet, love. Don't you want to watch?" His green eyes danced with excitement as he knelt between her spread legs. He sat there for a long moment staring at her before moving his hands. She pushed forward, disappointed when he didn't touch her.

Giles lifted a small bottle and opened the top of it. The smell of cinnamon filled the room as he poured the liquid into his hands. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed his hands together, warming it. Sitting up on his knees, he made sure Willow could watch as he gently massaged the warm oil onto his cock. He closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure as his hands coated the aching flesh.

Willow whimpered again, licking her lips before pursing them together. Her breathing had slowed as she'd grown used to the bondage, but he could hear it starting to speed up again as she watched him hungrily.

Pressing the tip of his cock to her labia, he let it slip just between her nether lips before guiding it up to her clitoris. She cried out, trying to push forward. He waited until she lay still again before repeating the gesture.

"Giles…"

"It wouldn't be much punishment if I ended it so soon, would it?" He ran his finger over his penis, coating it in the oil. Rubbing it gently against the engorged nub of her clit, he leaned down and blew softly. The oil reacted to the air and began to heat up. Willow arched off the bed as it did so, trying in vain to press her legs together in an effort to stop the wonderful burning sensation.

"That's…no fair." Her breath had accelerated to rapid pants as the oil's temperature kept increasing. She squeezed her buttocks together, tightening all the muscles in her legs as she pressed against the bed and offered herself up to him. "It's burning…"

"Shall I make it stop?" He asked, his lips brushing against her, his breath heightening the reaction.

"Oh. Oh." Willow's whole body began to tremble as the intensity reached its peak. Her green eyes begged him as she tossed her head from side to side. Reading her answer in her eyes, he pressed his lips to her clitoris and sucked it between them.

The warmth of his tongue and mouth bathed her, soothing the burning heat he'd created. His oiled hands smoothed under her ass, holding her to his mouth despite her body's attempts to relax. He looked up at her as his tongue bathed her, their eyes locked on one another. Willow shuddered as the tremble of her orgasm ran through her.

Licking his lips, Giles lowered his head to taste her. Willow clenched her hands together, desperate for something to hold onto as his tongue explored her passage, drinking in her excitement. She couldn't help but shiver as his hands continued to knead the flesh of her ass while his mouth remained busy.

Finally, when she thought she might scream from the overload of his delicate touch, he pulled away. Lowering her back to the pillows, he lifted something else off the bed. "Do you like honey, love?"

She nodded, sure that she was incapable of speech. She watched him as he lifted a small container and set it on her stomach. He opened it and set the lid aside before raising a small, feathered brush. "In Rome, the courtesans used to wear honey on their nipples. I thought that might be a little too messy for what I intend to do with you, so I hope this will suffice."

Willow let out a breath as he dipped the brush into the container. He removed it, the feathers now covered with a fine, silky dust. He ran the brush over the lips of her vagina, smiling as she tensed. Moving off the bed, he walked the bed and stared down at her. Willow's eyes remained on his body, sweeping the length of him from his dancing eyes to his erect nipples to his cock, slippery and shiny with oil. She licked her lips and swallowed, needing something to wet her dry throat. "Rupert?" She whispered.

"Yes love?"

"I want to touch you."

"Well, you don't always get what you want, do you?" He grinned and sat next to her, facing her so that the only part of him touching her was his shin. "Now be quiet. Unless you're going to scream."

Dipping the brush in the small can, he covered it in powder before setting it against the sensitive skin of her right breast. The dust scattered, dancing across her skin. Setting the can on the nightstand, he began smoothing the brush across her skin, the tips of the feathers grazing her.

Willow hadn't thought her nipples could harden any more, but the light tickling made them ache. She began pumping her hips in vain, her arousal growing as he covered her in touches too light to tickle, but not to arouse.

Giles looked down at her with a satisfied grin. Her body seemed to glow with a golden hue, the honey dust sparkling in the early morning light. His whole body was tight with excitement, his cock aching with the need to be inside her. Willow had given up on speech early, communicating with him through soft moans and whimpers as he teased her.

He set the brush aside and got off the bed. Her eyes followed him and she let out a low moan as he walked away. Turning as he reached the door, he raised an eyebrow. "What? Would it be punishment if I gave you what you wanted?"

"Please?" Her eyes and soft whisper begged him as he stared at the picture she made. Her hands were clasped as if in prayer above her head. Her breasts jutted forward, the nipples dark red with need. Her hips were thrust out, her sex glinting invitingly with her juices. The silk scarves were stretched tightly as she braced her feet against the bed and raised herself slightly, allowing her body to beg him as well.

"Now, is please really what I wanted to hear?" He leaned back against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He was amazed that he was even able to stand, since he was quite sure all the blood in his body was busy engorging his cock, giving him the most amazing erection of his life.

Willow managed to give him a nervous smile. Swallowing, she turned her head toward him, gazing at him with smiling, loving eyes. "Thank you?"

He strode over to the bed, settling between her legs. He ran his hand over his cock once more, heating up the oil still left on it. Sitting on his knees, he pressed the tip, dripping with his obvious excitement, against the hot lips of her sex.

Without pushing, she seemed to draw him in, so hot, wet and inviting. He slipped inside her, knowing both of them were watching their bodies join. Willow cried out as he filled her, but he could not tell if it was from relief, happiness or arousal. Perhaps it was all three.

He held her hips, rocking her back and forth on his shaft, his eyes closed as he listened to the soft moans of pleasure she gave him. "You're so…hard," she managed to say. "I think this got…to you…as much as me."

He thrust deep, impaling her. The wetness of her earlier orgasm coated him as he changed his grip on her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he arched her body even more, shifting the position of the thrust to that her throbbing clitoris brushed against him with every stroke.

Her next sentence dissolved into an ecstatic cry as she came explosively. He continued pumping inside her, determined he would drive her as far over the edge as possible before he allowed himself to join her. Willow gasped for air, trying to come down from her climax while building toward another. Giles leaned forward, laying her back on the bed as his hand reached above her and fumbled for the hook on her arm restraints.

Unlatching it, he pulled her body to him so that she was sitting astride him. He lowered his mouth to her dusted breast, tasting the sweetness of the honey as he suckled her. He licked and sucked for a moment as she adjusted to the new position before he bit her nipple harder than he'd ever dared before.

"Oh!" she screamed against his shoulder, her orgasm ripping through her. He released the hard tip and managed to capture her mouth, sucking her tongue deep inside his as he pumped his seed inside her.

Willow fell back on the bed, completely exhausted. Her body lay at an odd angle, her feet still tied, her hands still manacled, his cock still imbedded inside her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe again. "Rupert?"

"Hmm?" He was leaning back; trying to support his suddenly weakened body.

"Remind me to be bad more often, would you?"

***  
After untying the scarves, Giles cradled Willow's body in his arms, holding her closely as the inadvertent trembles ran through her overloaded system. "Are you all right, love?"

She nodded, tilting her head back to smile up at him. "Perfect. Shaky though."

He stroked her fiery hair, damp from their enthusiastic activity, out of her eyes. "It has that effect."

"You have that effect." She grinned. "I think I might just lay here for a month to get my strength back."

He chuckled softly. "Are you sure? I had plans for us."

"Such as?"

He set her down on the mattress. "I thought we'd go to your parent's house and discuss the wedding. Then I thought I'd take you out to dinner somewhere fancy." He stood up, "I suppose I could just tell your parents that you're too exhausted from being ravished…"

She got off the bed. "I'm up. I'm up. My parents still suffer under the delusion that I'm staying in your guest room."

"I don't have a guest room."

"Which would explain why they've never been invited over. And why I'm going with you." She looked at him appreciatively for a long moment. "So tell me, will I actually make it to the shower this time?"

"Only one way to find out."

She turned to leave the room. Walking quickly, she glanced back to see him coming up rapidly behind her. Letting out a delighted shriek, she ran the rest of the way to the bathroom.

***  
"But Willow, forest green is so obviously a token association to your repressed sexuality. Surely there's some other color?"

Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her? Repressed? She glanced over at Giles, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with her father. Giving him a laviscious look and smile, she reluctantly turned back to her mother. "Such as?"

"Rose? Pink? Darling, I just want you to be so…feminine."

"Mom, *I'll* be in white."

Sheila shook her head, "But the dresses, regardless of who wears them, are a reflection of you. Do you want all of your friends and family to watch you and know that you're swimming in sexual denial and obviously having some issues and worries about pleasing someone with…" she looked over at her daughter's fiancé and lowered her voice, "so much more experience."

"I'm almost positive that no one is going to be thinking that, Mom. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they're going to be thinking about how happy I am and how lucky I am. And what the heck all the Hebrew means."

Sheila looked away from her daughter, her disappointment obvious. "I just want this to be right, Willow. I realize your father and I haven't been the most supportive of parents, but…"

"You've been great, Mom. You've been allowing our relationship to grow without judging it and I appreciate it. I also appreciate the distinct lack of I-told-you-so's when I moved home back in February." She reached forward impulsively and hugged her mother. "And I'm glad you've taken an interest in what we're going to do for the wedding."

Sheila smiled. "Thank you, Willow. But…never mind."

Hiding her sigh, Willow smiled back. "Go on."

"Well, do you think it's right to choose a bouquet to remind him of his last…girlfriend?"

"Jenny was more than that Mom."

"Fine." Sheila blushed. "Lover then."

"No, I meant…she was more than that to both of us. To all of us. She was a friend and a mentor to me. What she was to Rupert is part of what made him the man I love."

Sheila took a deep breath and released it slowly. "All right. I'll drop it. So, let's talk about your dress."

***  
Ira glared at Giles, his brown eyes angry. "You know that I don't approve of all this much anymore. What you did to Willow on Valentine's Day was wrong."

"I agree. What happened between us is something that I will regret all my days. I only hope that it made our relationship stronger."

"How could my sweet little girl thinking you were dating her best friend's mother make your relationship stronger? It was bad enough that I had to embarrass my daughter in front of all those people just to get you two back together. My daughter is not some toy for you to amuse yourself with."

"No sir. That's part of the reason we're here. We want your approval for much of the wedding ceremony. And, as I am not Jewish, I wish to make sure you agree with our plans."

"You going to convert?"

Giles had known this question was coming, and had prepared himself for it. "No sir, although Willow and I have discussed this and agreed to raise our children with a strong background in Judaism." Giles smiled, glad that he'd managed to get the sentence out with a straight face. It wasn't exactly a lie. The child would know all about Judaism. And every other possible religion and belief on the planet.

"I assume you're going to honor our traditions?"

"And my family's, yes." Giles met the brown eyes with defiance in his own. "But we will be incorporating much of the Jewish ceremony."

"Our rabbi won't marry you."

"I know of a rabbi that will marry us."

"Is he the rabbi from the Hillel at the university?"

"No. He's a…he's of a humanistic congregation."

Ira rolled his eyes, "I should have known." Leaning forward, he gazed long and hard at his soon to be son-in-law. "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Hurting her would be like killing myself."

Ira nodded. "Well then, let's talk about the rest of the ceremony."

***  
Willow sighed with relief as the front door shut behind them. She leaned against the doorframe, watching Giles as he dug his keys out of his pocket. "Need some help there?"

He pulled them free and shook his head. "No."

Pouting, she took his hand and walked beside him to the car. He opened her door for her and helped her inside before shutting it behind her. Walking around, he climbed in and put the key in the ignition.

After a long moment, during which he didn't start the car, Willow glanced over at him. "Was it that horrible?"

"No. I knew all the things to say and do. I actually have an extensive background in Judaism. I just didn't realize how…hostile the territory was."

"I know. Not quite enemy, but certainly not ally." She leaned back in her seat and reached blindly over for his hand. They held tightly to one another. "But it's all going to be worth it when I become your wife, Rupert. All of it. The Hellmouth, the demons, the vampires, the Council, the parents, everything." She gave him her most heartfelt smile. "Everything."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, his lips firm and filled with promise. When he pulled away, his eyes were moist with tears. "I have you, love. It already is worth it."

***

Candles flickered, giving the restaurant a dark, seductive look. Willow held tightly to Giles' hand as he guided her to the table behind the waiter. "A wine list, sir?"

The waiter's eyes told Giles what the answer should be. As discreet as the establishment was, there would be no way they would allow alcohol to be served to a minor. And, despite the ring on Willow's finger, it was obvious he already had reservations about their reservations. "No thank you. I'll have water and…"

Willow smiled. "Water is fine for now, thank you."

Placing the menu in front of Giles, he nodded and walked away. Willow sat up straighter to peek over the candles at it.

"Why didn't I get one?"

Her auburn hair sparkled in the soft glow of candlelight and her green eyes were full of dark mystery. "It's not that type of restaurant."

She cast an appraising glance around the room, noticing for the first time that everyone was dressed formally and the women tended to be much younger than the men. "Is this some type of boy's club?"

"No."

"I think that's Cordelia's father over there by the bar."

"Willow…"

The warning in his voice brought her eyes back to his. "What?"

"Discreet would be the code word here. Chances are very few of the men here are with their wives and most of them who are indecorous enough to look our way imagine that you're the latest young thing I've latched onto." Blushing slightly in the soft light, he added, "Or paid for."

Willow wasn't sure whether to laugh or be insulted. "So they think I'm a…" she lowered her voice, "Prostitute?"

"No!" He blushed even deeper. "They simply think you're my…you're with me…for my money."

"You have money?" She smiled.

"Well, it's a rather exclusive club, and to get in, you have to…" he stopped at her wide-eyed expression. "It's a perk of being on the Watcher's Council. If perk is the right word." Seeing her grin widen, he looked heavenward. "I just wanted to take you someplace nice. Please?"

Willow nodded, letting the teasing remark die in her throat. "Thank you."

The waiter returned, glancing down at Giles. He gave him a thin smile and ordered for them both, his eyes never leaving Willow's. She was smiling at him, obviously playing the role she thought she was expected to. The waiter left and Giles was about to comment when a shiver ran up his spine.

Willow's delicate, nylon clad foot was resting lightly against his groin.

"Do a lot of Watchers cheat on their wives with younger women?"

He nodded, his eyes closed as her foot pressed lightly against him. "I'm sure my mother told you how things often are back there. They're expected to marry the right woman, even is she isn't Mrs. Right." He slipped his hands under the tablecloth, gathering her foot in them and massaging it. Willow took a deep breath as his thumb rubbed the sensitive skin firmly. "It's not something we'll ever have to worry about."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"One," he trailed the tip of his finger over the arch of her foot, "I'm marrying the woman I love more than life itself." With his other hand, he unfastened his fly and slipped his cock from inside his boxers. "Two," he placed her foot against his erection, chuckling as she caught her breath. "I'm marrying a young woman so I won't have to replace her."

Willow raised her other foot, capturing his cock between the silkiness of her stockings. She caressed it gently, stroking the length of him with one foot and then the other. "Very efficient, Mr. Giles."

He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as her toes teased the underside of his shaft. "I like to think so."

The waiter returned, ending all conversation for a few moments, although his arrival did nothing to stop Willow's caresses. Giles gripped the edge of the table hard, barely noticing the food set in front of him.

Placing one foot back on the ground, Willow continued her soft, steady stroking with the other. She picked up her fork and speared the beef burgundy that he'd ordered for her. "You know, I kind of like the…illicit feeling. I like the thought of everyone watching us."

A surge went through him just as he tried to pick up the fork. It clattered back to the table, fortunately missing the plate. Lifting it again, he gave her a long, searing look. "You do?"

"Yes." Willow opened her mouth and slid the food in, her every motion choreographed seduction. "It makes me…warm."

Giles could relate to that. "I…I see."

He moved one hand back under the tablecloth and began stroking her leg as she stroked him. Willow sat up a little straighter, thrusting her breasts out slightly. "It makes me want to crawl under this table and take your cock into my mouth and suck it deep inside my throat."

She said the words with such deliberate innocence; he couldn't help but moan softly. His grip on his fork began to hurt as it tightened and his fingers dug lightly into her flesh. Swallowing, he managed to meet her gaze. "Really?"

Willow nodded. "Then…" She looked around, making sure that no one was close enough to hear. She kept the tone conversational, knowing that to everyone out of hearing range, they would look like they were talking about the weather. It was a skill they'd perfected at school as they talked about demons and vampires as they walked the halls of Sunnydale High. She liked this use much better. "Then, I'd lower the top of my dress and slide you between my breasts. I'd rub you over my exposed nipples, tight with arousal."

"Would you?" He kept eating, spearing the food with more force than was necessary as she taunted him. His erection was easily as intense as it had been this morning and he was feeling distinctly lightheaded. His hand, instead of stroking her leg, now clung to it, desperate for something stable in his swimming vision.

"Oh yes." Willow nodded, licking the mashed potatoes off of her fork. "Then…would you like to know what I'd do then?"

"Oh yes," he echoed her, his eyes dark with passion.

She licked her lips, setting her fork back on her plate. "I'd take you back inside my mouth, sucking on you hard and fast, pulling you deeper inside me. I'd pinch my nipples hard with one hand so that I'd be on the edge of orgasm just like you were. Then I'd slip the other hand between the slit of my dress and slide my fingers inside."

"What about…what about your panties?" His breath was fast and hard and he'd given up all pretense of eating, although he still managed to look like they were having a normal conversation.

"I'm not wearing any." Willow grinned. "I'm not wearing a bra or panties, Rupert. All I've got on is a garter belt and my stockings. So it would be so easy to slip my fingers inside and coat them with my juices. I'd rub my clit with my thumb and…" she noticed the waiter approaching and picked up her fork once more. "And so I told the professor that I had no intention of turning in the report if he was going to insist on treating us as children."

"Is everything all right?"

Giles gritted his teeth and nodded, "Fine. Thank you."

"Wonderful."

He walked away and Willow tilted her head. "Where was I?"

"Willow," he growled dangerously.

She felt his hand leave her leg and move to her foot. He moved it down so that her toes were pressed hard underneath his shaft. His hand wrapped around it, moving slowly as she resumed speaking. "I'd rub my clit with my thumb and masturbate myself as I sucked on you. I'd take you as deep as I could until your body clenched and you came inside my throat. Then I'd pinch my clit and cry out around you as I came too."

He began breathing heavily, his hand speeding up his strokes. He could tell he was close and was trying desperately not to embarrass himself, but her voice, coupled with his movements was driving him closer and closer to the edge. The thought of her lips around his cock, uncaring what people might be thinking, was almost more than he could bear.

"Rupert." Her voice was strong and slightly louder. He pulled his hand away from his aching member and forced himself to stop thrusting. Her green eyes were compassionate. "Rupert, call for the check."

He raised his hand to signal the waiter then struggled to force his erection back inside his pants. His eyes never left hers, full of passion, lust and promise. Whatever happened next, he was positive they weren't going to make it back to the apartment.

He tossed a bill on the check after the waiter set it down. "I'll be right back with your change, sir."

"No need." He stood and held his jacket over his arm, hiding the very prominent bulge as best he could. Willow stood as well, moving to his side immediately. She smiled at the waiter.

"Thank you."

***  
Her hand slipped beneath his jacket and she caressed him lightly as they walked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bent his head. His harsh whisper caused her nipples to tighten even more. "Willow, keep that up and I'll take you here in the middle of the restaurant."

"Promise?"

His hand curved over her ass and squeezed it, noting that she hadn't been lying about the lack of undergarments. "I'll push that dress up around your waist, bend you over a table and take you from behind until you cried out for me to stop."

She shivered, her fingers sliding the zipper of his pants down. "I hope you're not actually using that as something to stop me, Rupert, because all it's doing is turning me on even more."

They exited the restaurant and he steered her toward the parking lot. They were about ten feet from the car when he changed direction and moved over to a small stand of trees nearby. He pressed her against the tree, his arm firm, but not hard against her back. With his other hand, he reached down and lifted the bottom of her dress until it was just above the top of her thigh high stockings.

He moved against her, his body holding the dress up in back as his hand slid beneath it. It followed the soft curve of her inner thigh until he reached the damp mound of curls between her legs. She was as wet as he'd thought she'd be and his fingers slid inside with no resistance. Lowering himself to his knees, he moved his hand down her back to the bottom of her dress and held it. "Open your legs."

Willow obeyed him, her arms holding the tree tightly, her eyes constantly scanning the parking lot and the darkness. He moved his head underneath her dress, replacing his questing fingers with his tongue. She cried out as the hot tip penetrated her, the orgasm she'd been riding the edge of all night finally coming, coating his tongue with her juices.

He brought his hand up again, using it to thrust inside her as he licked the sweat and cum from her inner thigh. Willow's nails bit into the bark of the tree as she thrust against his fingers like a woman possessed. Her second orgasm was just as powerful as the first, and his eager tongue left her shuddering with emotion.

"Oh, Rupert…"

"Hush. We're not finished." He bent her forward as he stood, allowing her to hold onto the tree again for support. He pulled the dress over her back, exposing the creamy flesh of her ass to the soft moonlight. She shivered slightly from a mixture of anticipation and the cool air on her heated sex.

He undid the button of his slacks, having never buckled his belt after dinner; it was already out of the way. His cock came out of his boxers easily, hard and aching to be inside her. He parted her labia with both hands, and entered her with one quick thrust.

Willow cried out, pressing herself back against him so that she could feel the warmth of his skin against her. Giles grabbed her hips and began thrusting in earnest; both of them grunting with need and hunger. He released her hips, bending over her and grabbing her nipples. Squeezing them, he breathed her name adjacent the damp skin of her back and exploded inside her.

She shuddered beneath him, whimpering as her legs trembled with her third orgasm of the short night. He pulled away from her immediately; knowing the position would get uncomfortable quickly. She turned to face him, smoothing her dress down as she did so. Her eyes scanned his body, taking in his damp forehead and heaving chest before gazing at his still engorged cock.

"I see you're already up for round two."

"You took the edge off, love. Now, let's go home and take care of this properly?" He picked up his discarded coat and draped it over her shoulders as she began to cool down from their overheated activity.

Willow snuggled against him for additional warmth and let him guide her back to the car. Her hand rested against the bulge of his cock and she couldn't help but smile. "We could do that."

Giles tilted her head up and kissed her before opening her door. She slid in the car and smiled up at him. He smiled back and reached over her to fasten her seat belt. "I very much think we should do that."

He walked around and got in, starting the car quickly this time. He was about to slip it into reverse when Willow unsnapped the seat belt and turned sideways in her chair. "Or," she shrugged her shoulders and let the dress fall down to her waist. "I could just give you a blow job on the way home."


End file.
